The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, which can be used appropriately as, e.g., a semiconductor device having an IGBT.
As a power semiconductor device, there is a semiconductor device having an IGBT.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-140885 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique related to a semiconductor device having an IGBT.